Full Moon
by Emmett'sDarkCape
Summary: Quil gets turned into a werepire... now what?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I walked down the beach by La Push waiting for the people from the Forks High School to come and have their annual beach party. I stopped and looked out into the ocean. It looked cold and it was cold out… supposedly. But I was a werewolf and as everyone knows werewolves' temperatures are always around 108.9 so we never get cold.

After a few minutes I decided that I would go for a swim so I took off all my clothes excluding my boxers and carried them into the forest. I dropped them off near an old tree and then went up to the cliff. I pushed my long black hair away from my right eye. Then I jumped off the cliff into the raging water below. Thankfully I was very strong so I was able to swim my way to the top of the water.

I was going to just float around for a minute but I heard voices coming from the beach as soon as my head hit the surface so I quickly swam to the edge of the water and climbed out. I grabbed my clothes and put them on and ran for the beach weaving through all the trees in the way.

When I was halfway there I hit my head on a tree branch. "_Stupid height"_ I thought. It wasn't all easy being a werewolf because for one thing I was 6'7 so it was hard to duck under stuff. Once I regained my composure I started running again.

When I got to the beach I saw Sam Uley, Jared, Paul and Embry. There was one more person who should have been there with them but had run away almost a month ago. My friend Jacob Black. I hoped that they had all just come for the beach party but the look on Sam's face told me other wise. I walked over to them and asked.

"Is there something urgent going on in La Push or do u like looking worried for no reason?" Embry started laughing at my question but then Sam just looked at him and he immediately stopped.

"We don't have times for your jokes Quil. There is a very powerful vampire around but no one can tell exactly were it is. All anyone knows is that it was headed in this direction. So with our luck it will come and try to get Bella and we promised Jacob we would protect her." Sam said. Jared walked forward and leaned over to my ear.

"You and I were assigned to go over to see if the bloodsuckers who live in town know anything." He whispered. I turned to Sam when he finished talking.

"Why would you send JARED instead of EMBRY? THEY might feel more threatened because you're sending someone they DON'T know as well!" I shouted in Sam's face.

"Good point." Sam said. Then he turned to Embry. "Would you like to go instead?" He asked politely. Embry looked at him confused for a few seconds then he quickly looked at me so I nodded yes. Then he turned back to Sam and said.

"Sure why not." Sam looked kind of stunned at his response but once he regained his composure he said. "Okay so tomorrow after school Quil and Embry shall go over to the Cullen's residence and seeing if they know what is going on." He said. As soon as he finished talking all the people from Forks came crowding down to the beach. I automatically started looking for Bella.

When I found Bella she was surprisingly alone. I walked over to her. "Hi Bella, where is Edward?" I asked her. The treaty was off for the night because Sam had wanted to talk to Edward but didn't want to have to go to the Cullen's side of the border. "Hi Quil, He um couldn't be here because it's to bright out. He'll be down when the sun goes down though. I think." She told me. Then she started walking away. "Wait Bella come see the rest of us Quilleutes. Sam wants to talk to you really badly." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. "Um well I guess it would be okay." She said.

I walked over to where the pack was. Every so often checking if she was following. "Hey Sam guess who I found all by their lonesome." I said once I got to the pack. He looked around me and saw Bella. "Bella, just the person I wanted to see. Have any of your precious vampire friends told you anything about a wandering vampire." He asked her. She looked at him kind of stunned. "No I, I, I haven't heard anything about another vampire around here. I Th, Th, thought that you ch, ch, chased them all a, a, away." She said sounding scared and crying at the same time. But Bella knew exactly what they were talking about. She also knew who it was and what they wanted.

The Volturi were coming to get her cousin Jonathan. He was only 13 but he was a new born vampire. "Oh well we need to talk to Edward as soon as he comes so we ask that you stay with us until then so that he has to come talk to us." Sam said. Soon enough it was dark and everyone was sitting around the campfire telling scary stories.

In the middle if a story Angela was telling about vampires Edward just happened to show up. He came over to where we were sitting. Sam turned around as Edward came up behind us and told him that they had to speak privately. Edward was obviously reading Sam's thoughts because he looked at him in disgust but finally he said. "Okay let's get this over with." Then he started walking into the forest with Sam following closely behind him.

Once they left I saw someone else come into the clearing. I had never seen him before and he looked to young to be here. He looked around for a minute. Then his eyes seemed to lock onto Bella and he started walking over to us. "Hi Bella." The kid said as he sat in between me and Bella. "Hi John. Um what are you doing here? I thought I said you were supposed to stay at home." She said looking back and forth between me and him. He looked at me at me then turned back to Bella. "Um Uncle Charlie said that there was something very important that you and Edward have to do back at home." He told her.

Bella looked around him at me. "Quil could you go get Edward for me. John here says there is something important at home for me to do." She said to me. "And who exactly is this John?" I snapped back. He smelled really badly of vampire. But it could just be from hanging around the Cullen's to long. I needed to make sure he was human. "He's my cousin come over from Canada to see me." She said. I could tell she was getting mad at me. "Ugh I'll go find him." I said. Happy to get away from the stench. I stalked off into the forest listening for voices.

I could hear Edward's voice but I couldn't hear Sam's. His voice seemed very far away. I figured Sam had phased just incase Edward tried to attack. I took off my pants and tied them around my ankle. Once they were secure I phased. Automatically I thought "_Are there any other werewolves around_." I waited for a 'voice.' When I finally heard one it was not the person who I expected. It was Jacob. "_Hey Quil there are no other werewolves around so I have a message for you._" His 'voice' said.

**Jonathan's Story**

Carlisle had changed Jonathan because he had been in a terrible car crash and no one had expected him to live. Bella had begged and begged Carlisle to save her cousin in any way possible. Even if it meant eternal damnation. So Carlisle had snuck into the hospital and grabbed him and went home. He changed Jonathan that night so that he couldn't change his mind. In the morning he had told everyone at the hospital that he had died in the night and Carlisle had cremated poor Jonathan because he didn't want anyone to see him in his disastrous state.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I automatically looked around thinking I was dreaming. "Jacob where are you. " I thought still looking around. "I'm behind the big tree in front of you. Phase back. I will come out once I have phased back and put some pants on." He 'said.' I phased back and put my pants on. Right as I finished pulling them up Jake came out from behind his tree.

"Jake I missed you so much bud. Why did you have to leave?" I said. "Oh well I um wanted to get out of here for a little bit. I planned on staying away a little longer but I heard the Volturi were coming to see if Bella was a vampire yet because they could feel the presence of a new born in her house." He told me. "Well I know for sure that Bella is not a vampire. But I also know who the new born is." I told him. I liked knowing things before Jacob. It made my life much umm happier.

Jake looked at me for a second then smacked me in the back of the head. "Why wouldn't you tell Sam you retard." He yelled at me. "Tell me what." Sam said as he walked out from behind a tree. "Just that Quil knows who the Volturi are coming for. He also knows that we are probably going to annihilate the Cullen's for this." Jacob said. He had shivered when he said Cullen's.

"Quil please explain." Sam said. "Well for one I didn't know for sure and I didn't know that the Volturi was coming. But I think Carlisle changed someone." I told him. "And who would this someone be." Sam shot back. "Well his name is John and he claims to be Bella's cousin but he reeked of vampire. More then she ever does. I figure something happened so they changed him. It's kind of sad to think about it because he looked no older then 13." I told them.

"Now that I think of it I heard her cousin Jonathan was coming up from Canada to visit and he was in a car accident. Carlisle had told everyone at the hospital that he was dead." Jacob said. "Well lets go stop Edward, Bella, and um what's his name, um Joe." Sam said. "His name is John and let's phase, it will make it faster to get there. Also it will scare away everyone just incase a fight breaks out." Jacob said. Then we all took off our pants and tied them around our ankles. Then we phased and ran towards the beach.

As soon as we got there everyone who saw us ran away. Those who didn't ran anyways. Except for the other werewolves who headed to the trees to phase. Of course Edward was still sitting there with Bella beside him. John was trying to hide behind them. I guessed they were waiting a little before they left. Soon enough the three of us were accompanied by five more wolves. Seth and Leah must have been at the campfire too. I just didn't see them when we barged in because I was to busy looking for Edward.

"What now." I thought. "Now I go 'talk' with Edward while you 7 stay back here." Sam 'said' then he started walking away. After about 5 steps he paused. "I changed my mind. Quil and Jacob, come with me." He 'said.' Then he started walking towards them. I and Jacob ran after him. We got in front of Edward and paused. "Edward I'm sorry to say but we must destroy you. Wait I'm actually not sorry but well you know what I mean." Sam 'said'. "I have no idea what you mean Sam. We haven't done anything but come to this campfires. But I'm pretty sure you said I could come." Edward said.

Edward was very convincing; it looked like he had done nothing. I went right up to Edward, put my face to his, barred my teeth and thought. "You know very well what you did, you turned Bella's cousin Jonathan into a vampire and we have proof." "Oh and what proof would that be." He said. His mouth turned to a smirk. "Oh well just look at this poor kids eyes. And he smells awful. Worse then all you guys put together." I 'said' getting very annoyed. "Okay fine you got us. He's a vampire." He said. Then he lunged at my throat. The last thing I heard before I died was. "No not Quil, don't hurt him! He's one of my friends!" I don't know who it was but it sounded a lot like Bella.

"Edward he is breathing." A girl's voice said. I had never heard that voice before though. "He can't be breathing I killed him." Edward said. "I'm sorry to tell you this Edward. You can't kill a werewolf with just one bite. You um turn them into a werepire." The female voice said. "Can you tell me exactly what a werepire is?" Edward said. "A werepire is a werewolf that turns into a vampire at the full moon. Lucky it is the new moon right now though he has to get settled" The woman said. "Oh great why didn't you tell me before I bit him. Now they have even more of a reason to kill us. We changed their friend. But where will this beast live?" I heard Edward ask.

"Wow I guess I am a, beast- not that I wasn't before- but I'm even worse now. I can't go back to my family and friends. I am dead to them." I thought. "Well um he will have to live with us I suppose. He shall choose a room when he wakes up. Where is Bella? She will probably like to hear the good news." The woman said. "Bella is with John down at La Push trying to make it so we don't die." Edward said. "Esme I need your help in here." I heard Japer yell. "Oh well I suppose I'm needed in the other room. You stay here and try to wake Quil up." Said the woman who I am guessing was named Esme. "Fine." Edward said. I heard Esme leave the room and close the door.

"Okay filthy mutt. I know you're awake. Get up and go choose a room but don't you dare choose mine. And if you do choose mine you will be dead by morning." He said. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Oh and how will I know which room is yours?" I shot back. "Well let's see it's the only room with a bed in it." He said half laughing. "Okay fine. But can I get something to eat first." I asked. "Um one minute let me see if you are allowed to eat." He said. Then he left the room.

After about 5 minutes he came back with his arms full of food. "Turns out you can eat but on nights with full moons you are turned completely into a vampire and the only thing you can 'eat' is blood. But here eat this for now." He said throwing the food onto the couch I was sitting on. "So you're telling me I'm half blood sucker now?" I said kind of ashamed of myself. "Yes you should pride yourself. Our food is free and next full moon will be your first hunt." He told me.

"But I don't know how to hunt." I said. "Well Esme said that you just have to see the prey and it will come naturally. She also said that while you're a vampire you get so used to the blood that when you phase you want the blood and your instincts take over." He said. "But if it doesn't come naturally then you're going to have to hunt for me." I told him. "Edward, Bella is home." Esme said. "We'll talk about this later." He said.

Then Bella came running into Edward's arms. Or at least she tried to. Half way through the room she tripped over a chair and started crying. Edward ran over to her and inspected her wrist. She must have been holding it in pain and I just didn't realize. That clumsy oaf must have broken it. "Carlisle I think Bella broke her wrist." Edward yelled. Carlisle came running into the room and picked Bella up. "Quil come with us." He said. "Come with you where?" I asked. "To the hospital of course. I ran out of gauze." Carlisle said. "Well why do I have to come. I'm not the one who broke the bone. And even if I was it would be healed in like an hour." I shouted at him. I was still sore from Edward biting me and I really didn't want to go anywhere right now. Except maybe home but that wasn't an option in my state right now.

"Quil just calm down. We need someone to hold her other hand steady." Carlisle said. "Why don't you get her precious Edward to hold her hand?" I said. "There might be a little blood and he still can't handle it well enough." Carlisle said. "Ugh fine I'll come." I said then walked out of the house. "Go in the black Mercedes Quil." Carlisle yelled. I went to get into the back seat but I hit my head. "Darn." I yelled then sat down. Two seconds later Edward put Bella beside me. "I'm going to sit right here just in case." He said as he sat in the seat beside her. I looked at him in disgust then turned around and looked out my window.

After about 5 minutes Carlisle got in the car. "Sorry I took so long I had to tell Esme where we were going." He said then turned on the engine. We got to the hospital in about 10 minutes – about 20 minutes shorter then it takes to get there form La Push – and rushed Bella into the cast room. Carlisle grabbed some gauze and put it around her broken wrist.

"Okay Bella do you want a yellow, pink, black, red, or multicolour cast." Carlisle asked. "Um can I have red and black?" Bella said. Carlisle put on the cast. "There you go Bella. Don't do anything to it because I'm tired of giving you casts." Carlisle said half laughing. "Can we go back now Carlisle?" I said. This hospital was boring. "Uh you three can take the car and go back. I need to stay here and do some work." Carlisle said.

We got into the car. "Thanks for ruining my life." I shouted. I hated it here everything smelled gross and I had to live with this even though I only turn into a vampire at full moons. Eternal damnination. How fun.


End file.
